Do I wanna know
by mesjackson
Summary: Percy is drunk at Jason and Piper's house after a fight with Annabeth. Based on the song 'Do I wanna know'- Arctic Monkeys.
1. Drinking

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week. _

Percy slammed the shot glass down on the table. The sting from it didn't hurt nearly as much as his broken heart. Jason and Piper shared a worried look at each other before diverting their eyes back to the dishevelled man in front of them. Percy gestured to his glass again, more. He needed more, because maybe he could forget about it for an hour or so.

"How could she?" he said. "How could she just leave like that? The fight wasn't even _that _ bad."

Jason ignored the question, pouring more shots, this time for all three of them. Piper took residence in the stool next to Percy and put her arm around him. She squeezed his shoulder, a little more aggressively than needed. "Maybe she had a good reason." Piper stared helplessly at Jason who just shrugged. He was clearly not an expert at breakups, and neither was she.

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few._

"I'm going to call her."

Percy fished around in his back pocket for his phone. After what seemed like forever Percy's drunken fingers finally punched out a number. Piper thought that it was a really bad idea, calling up Annabeth at 1 in the morning. But maybe Percy needed it. Maybe he needed to for some kind of closure. Jason stopped clanging around in the kitchen in an attempt to make little noise in case she picked up.

"Why would you-," he stopped. "Sorry mum, wrong number." He giggled uncontrollably. Piper smiled and Jason laughed. Percy's face twisted in horror as the garbled yells of Sally Jackson made their way out of Percy's phone. "I swear I'll never call you again," he laughed. He hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. Piper was surprised it didn't smash into a million pieces.

_Crawling back to you. _

Percy downed his new shot. Jason and Piper joined him. Jason leaned back against the bench as Percy laid his head against the cold marble counter top. His longish hair was curled at his temples from sweat.

"Maybe if I go back to her, then she might-"

"Time to get you to bed, buddy," Jason said making his way to Percy's side. "You go to bed, Piper, I'll take care of broken hearted here."

Once Percy's shirt was off and he was safely lying on his side to ensure he wouldn't choke the house was silent of noise as Jason headed to bed. There was no evidence of the yelling and crying of the distraught green eyed boy four hours before. Only silence was there. Percy opened his eyes and stared hard at the dark green wall. Through the window he saw the glistening lights of Manhattan. And somewhere she was out there.

_Do you want me crawling back to you?_

xxx

Piper dials a set of numbers in to the phone and presses the receiver to her hopes someone will pick up, despite the ridiculously late hour of 2:30AM. After what seems like forever someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Murray hospital?" Piper says into the phone, keeping her voice a whisper so she doesn't wake Jason.

"Yes," a bored voice replies.

"Can I talk to Dr Hofstadter, please, it's-"

"He isn't in at the moment, he is at lunch."

"You might want to get him; it's about one of his patients, Perseus Jackson."

There is silence on the other end of the phone. "Right away Miss..."

"Mclean."

"Right away, Miss Mclean, right away."

**Based on the song 'do I wanna know?" by the Arctic Monkeys.**


	2. Dr Hofstadter

Percy sat down across from Dr Hofstadter. He didn't know why he had been called in. The office was the same; it had not changed in the last four months. It did however, smell slightly of lemons, whereas last time it had the distinct scent of sandalwood. Dr Hofstadter took a seat across from Percy.

"Hello Percy, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm not too good."

"Why is that?"

"Annabeth and I had a fight around two days ago, she hasn't been seen since," Percy said. Dr Hofstadter flinched when the name Annabeth left Percy's mouth.

"What was it about?"

"She said I left her," Percy said glumly. "Anyway, who called you? I really should be out finding-"

"It was your good friend Piper who called me."

"Oh."

"She's worried about you, you know."

"I know."

Percy looked down at the carpet. He rubbed his hands together. An awful feeling of shame washed itself over him. Suddenly he felt so horrible about dropping in on Piper and Jason in the middle of the night. He had been stupid and annoying.

"Do you know why she's worried?" the doctor asked.

"Probably because of my drinking habits," Percy smiled.

Xxx

"Miss Mclean?" Dr Hofstadter asked into the phone.

"Yes?" a voice squeaked back.

"I am afraid that it's not good."

There was only silence through the phone. Finally after a long time a frantic voice said: "What do we have to do? I need to tell his mother, she's going to be heartbroken, and she lives across the-"

"Miss Mclean, calm down, please, evidently the medication is not working."

A sigh of defeat sounded through the phone. "What happens now?"

"He is going to need hospitalisation."

**I am sorry it is so short, xx. **


	3. Sally

Sally sat down across from Dr Hofstadter. She was tired as she had flown over the New York as soon as Piper called her. The doctor looked grim. And in turn Sally looked grim too. She knew that whatever would come out of his mouth next would not be information she wouldn't want to hear.

"Ms Jackson, I am afraid I have some bad news, Percy-"

"No." Sally didn't want to admit to herself that Percy getting sick again was a possibility. "He called me in the middle of the night not even two days ago, he was laughing, he was _happy."_

"I know, and I am incredibly sorry. But your friends Piper and Jason said he showed up and said he had a fight with Annabeth."

Sally stared at his face, trying to detect a lie. She could only see truth and sadness and pity. Sally wanted to cry, but held back. Desperately she wished Paul were here as he would know what to do because she didn't. "Not possible," she said. "He got better, he was better."

Dr Hofstadter looked thoroughly depressed. Sally wondered what made him want to take this kind of job because it would not be fun at all. Maybe he was born into it.

"Again, I am sorry. I really am very sorry. We aren't sure if he stopped taking his medication or if it simply doesn't work."

"Doctor, it's been _five years._"

"I know."

"_Five years _and he still isn't better. I need to see him, now."

Xxx

Percy's room was small and not unlike the one he used to inhabit when he was only seventeen. Its walls were a dull grey, save for the one feature wall that was painted in an obscenely bright yellow. Percy was stretched out on his bed, feet hanging off the edge. His fists were clenched and he glared at the ceiling. Sally thought that she would probably feel the same.

"Mum," Percy said, his voice angry.

Sally sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped her son's hand. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"They won't let me go find Annabeth; she'll think I left her."

Sally resisted the urge of putting her head in her hands. She fought back a scream of frustration and a sigh of defeat. She wanted to tell him the truth; that he wouldn't find her because she simply wasn't there. She was never coming back, not after what happened to her. She also wondered why her child was the only one who suffered so greatly. Immediately she felt horrible.  
Standing up she silently left the room, leaving Percy to his angry staring. And she felt completely and utterly hopeless.

**I am sorry that it is short, I usually have trouble writing things that go for a long time, it's my nemesis when it comes to essay writing in school, I am also sorry if this story is confusing, but I hope this chapter clears some things up,xx**


End file.
